Naeun Chang
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown/Black. Still not sure. *Eye Color: Brown. *Trademark: I really love candy canes. I like have this candy cane hat too. I'm wearing it everyday until January. I have black hair. It looks like a really dark brown but it's actually black. Sometimes I put dark brown coloring in it to fool people mwahahahaha. My hair is usually down. It's ugz when it's up. Well my mom says it makes me look "adorable" and "sophisticated". My eyes are brown. Like most other Asian people. I really should give my eyes the exact attention I give to my face. Was that good because my sister typed some of it. Well the eyes part. She's so mean lol. Family Ju Hee Chang My mom. She thinks I'm really cute and she pinches my cheeks a lot. She embarrasses me a whole lot, but she's okay. Kangin Chang My father. He's really talented. His voice is amaaazing. I've been closest to him pretty much my whole life. Fei Chang My 17 year old sister. She's thinks I'm stuck up and I'm the favorite, but it's the other way around. I don't like her, she doesn't like me at all. When she has her friends over they're always being mean to me :(. Jungsu Chang My 19 year old sister. He's so mean :( He makes me cry a lot but he's less mean than my sister. That's why YOU AND FEI ARE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST JUNGSU. Hyerim Chang My twinnyyyy. She's my twin and best friend. We both like Miss A :D Idk who her bias is but mine is Jia. History I was born in Gwangju, South Korea. Things happened, you don't need to know exactly what happened. I'm here. I'm done. And Fei thought I needed her help :) Personality I'm a happy person.I don't believe in being sad, because that's sad. So I don't listen to many sad songs. Because sad songs make me sad and I don't like being sad. I'm nice, but not in the creppy way because creepy ways are creepy. I'm pretty much the dork in the Chang family. Trivia *Degrassi sucks. * The only K-Pop groups I like are Miss A, A Pink, and Brown Eyed Girls. *I love fairy tales. *I hate doppelgangers. *I hate peanuts, ew. *I like watching baseball. *Christmas is my favorite holiday. *I lalalove candy canes. *Troian Bellisario is really pretty :3. *I'm a DORK. Gallery Suzy=perfectmaknae.gif SuzyBae34.jpg Suzyaegyo.gif Suzyhandstache.gif Tumblr m0hf0ehvUa1rqxszko9 r1 250.gif|Me and my BFF, Charein. Tumblr m6uwgbgfKm1rvzl4fo3 250.gif Tumblr martiwaI2H1qdcel5o3 250.gif Tumblr mc5f5lLQFm1qby3jmo4 250.gif Tumblr mc5f5lLQFm1qby3jmo3 250.gif Tumblr mc5f5lLQFm1qby3jmo2 250.gif Tumblr mb49i4ORSn1rdk3qeo1 500.png Tumblr maz9rgrAqg1rdqe2do1 500.png Tumblr mathpfef4U1rf4lf5o1 500.gif Tumblr mat35me5OM1rebtf1o1 500.gif Tumblr martiwaI2H1qdcel5o8 250.gif Tumblr martiwaI2H1qdcel5o7 250.gif Tumblr martiwaI2H1qdcel5o6 250.gif Tumblr martiwaI2H1qdcel5o5 250.gif Tumblr martiwaI2H1qdcel5o2 250.gif Tumblr maqgi2RGgU1rdm4kjo1 500.jpg Tumblr m96c2n5Nw81revtlmo1 500.gif Tumblr m9fmo5UnCS1qkolxgo5 500.gif Tumblr m8ivi8CPxm1rdnt5vo1 500.gif Tumblr m8ijbtzGwk1rs97fco1 500.gif Tumblr m5owxfWe2Q1qbfq2oo1 500.gif Tumblr m4wukckuRz1rs97fco1 500.gif Tumblr mb39quQo2a1qfetaqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6uxetIJyg1qefpsho1 500.gif Tumblr m6uwgbgfKm1rvzl4fo4 250.gif Tumblr mc59u6jtiN1rudkodo1 500.gif Tumblr mc5f66wQM01qhcznwo3 250.gif Tumblr mc5d4w1p4j1qefpsho1 500.gif Tumblr m6d8q2saOC1rynutdo1 400.gif Suzybae.gif Suzy.jpg Missashineeminhosuzy.gif Miss A s Suzy loves you 12122010062735.jpg A4qnOOXCMAEbRNy.png 162323531.jpg 20120223 Suzy Touch.png 20110812 suzy kiss 0.jpg Tumblr mbyg51UBHH1rq1yx7o1 500.gif Tumblr mbye36QVXG1rq1yx7o1 500.gif Tumblr mah1xkRCL51qfp4sfo1 500.gif Tumblr mbydtnb2RL1rq1yx7o1 500.gif Tumblr mbsqbajkUP1rq1yx7o1 500.gif Tumblr mb7wsxkMPw1ri0ieyo1 500.gif Tumblr mas7zrcTbs1qbfq2oo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mas7zrcTbs1qbfq2oo2 250.gif Tumblr mas7zrcTbs1qbfq2oo1 250.gif Tumblr mas7d0jnsW1qbfq2oo1 500.gif Tumblr mart3qh9Xc1rq1yx7o1 500.gif Tumblr m37ch7K9My1qg9vsj.gif Tumblr m9djc0lotQ1ryjokgo2 400.gif Tumblr m9djc0lotQ1ryjokgo1 250.gif Tumblr m9dislPQLG1ryjokgo2 250.gif Tumblr m9di98wsse1ryjokgo2 400.gif Tumblr m8ij8an6fZ1rs97fco1 500.gif Tumblr m8cff30Zzk1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cfdd23xR1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cfb3pcIu1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf996WlT1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf925rf21rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf506RD11rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf82MkWX1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf8wz9wo1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf8oZ6WR1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf8adlRQ1rsskhm.gif Tumblr m8cf7dpyp91rsskhm.gif Tumblr m5ow6yCNxv1qbfq2oo3 250.gif Tumblr m5ow6yCNxv1qbfq2oo2 250.gif Tumblr m5ow6yCNxv1qbfq2oo1 250.gif Tumblr m5khfhWNHL1ry2p3ao2 500.gif Tumblr lojxdk3WML1qkeieto1 400.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1997 Births Category:Females Category:Naeun Chang Category:Sophomore